Blast In The Past
by ChloeIsMe
Summary: In the holidays before the start of her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizadry, Hermione recieves a letter filled with Time Sand, sending her back to Hogwarts - in 1978. SB/HG JP/LE RL/OC. MWPP era. DISCONTINUED SEE INSIDE.
1. The Letter

**A:N Hey Harry Potter Fans! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it. This chapter may be short, but if I continue it, the chapters should hopefully get longer.I really hope that you like it and all reviews are welcome, apart from flames. I'll take constructive crititism and prasies and I'll answer any questions. Enjoy!**

The Letter 

Hermione Granger was not a normal girl. She was, in fact, a witch and a rather brilliant one at that. Hermione Granger was also not a stupid girl. In fact, she was quite the opposite. Top of the year in all her six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and was because of her seemingly never ending thirst for knowledge. So, instead of being normal (which we already know she isn't) and spending all her time outside doing what people of her age do, you would find Hermione sprawled on the grass in her garden. She appeared to be reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the tenth or eleventh time while basking in the summer heat. But in reality, she was actually thinking, not an uncommon thing for Hermione. She was thinking about her years at Hogwarts. There was her first year when she made friends with Ron Weasely and Harry Potter (the Boy-Who-Lived) after the saved her from a mountain troll, and then later on helped Harry defeat Professor Quirell, who was being possessed by none other than Lord Voldemort (You-Know-Who/He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) and stopping him from getting The Philosophers Stone which made the Elixir of Life which made the drinker immortal and would turn any metal into gold. In her second year..... well you probably know about all six of their years, don't you? But there was a pattern. The always seemed to be the center of all the great adventures which always, _always _involved them getting into danger. It seemed impossible for them to get a normal year at their school, which in itself, was the opposite of normal, abnormal you could call it if your were some certain Muggles we all know and hate. Then Hermione's thoughts drifted to how she had changed in the three weeks of summer. Her hair had finally calmed down and now hung in loose curls down to her mid-back. She had _developed _in her womanly areas and know she felt her body had finally reached her age and took form of a young woman (which she really was as she hadn't long turned seventeen, which was an adult in the Wizarding World). Hermione was also becoming greatly prepared to have to leave a certain place in an instant. She had taken to carrying her trunk (which contained her most important books, her robes and other necessities) around in her pocket (she had shrank it) and never going anywhere without her wand. Hermione was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed the owl that had landed by her. She only realised it was there when it started pecking on her fingers. "OW!" she hissed. She quickly untied the letter from the owls leg and as soon as it was untied, the owl took flight. Hermione stared at the letter. The envelope was blank at it felt like there was practically nothing inside of it. After spending years with harry and Ron, Hermione couldn't help but open the letter curiously. Hermione peered inside and saw that there was nothing there apart from a layer of sand at the bottom. She tipped he sand onto her hand and suddenly she was falling, falling into darkness......

**So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Back To Hogwarts

**A:N So, here is the second chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, I'll take your comments and advice to heart. I forgot to do a disclamer last chapter, but I've got one here so don't sue. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and and Characters from it. The all belong to J.K Rowling. *sniffles*  
**

Back To Hogwarts

Hermione groaned. She ached all over, as if she had been hit over by a lorry or something equally as large. She had the starting of a headache and the voices she could hear were not helping in any case.

_Hm, _Hermione thought, _those voices sound awfully familiar. _She listened closely and within a minute, she had identified the voices.

If her eyes had been open, Hermione would have widened them in surprise.

_What on __**earth**__ are Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey doing in my garden? _It took Hermione a moment to realise that she may actually be in the Hospital Wing at her school. Hogwarts. In fact, it was a very possible alternative as she was lying on something that felt extremely like a mattress.

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes. She was met by a white light that would have blinded her temperorily if she had opened her eyes faster. This just confirmed that Hermione was in fact at the Hospital Wing. She just didn't know how she had got there.

Hermione turned her head and saw the Headmaster and the mediwitch deep in conversation. In the back of her mind, Hermione idly wondered what they were talking about. With a mental shrug, she opened her mouth.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked. Dumbledore turned to look at her. Hermione was shocked to see that he looked a lot younger than normal.

"Ah," Dumbledore began, "I see you know who I am." After Hermione's nod, Dumbledore continued in his kindly voice, "Now, might you be able to tell me who _you_ are , my dear lady?"

Hermione knew that her face practically screamed confusion. "But sir, you know who I am. I'm about to start my seventh year at your school," Hermione stated.

"Really?! I wasn't aware that we were expecting a transfer student!" Dumbledore said, looking rather bemused. "Well, it is a little unexpected....."

The aged Headmaster chattered on, but Hermione wasn't listening. It was if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

The sand from the envelope. She had read about it. _How could I have been so stupid?!_ Hermione mentally wailed. The sand was _Tine Sand. _She had been sent back in time!

Hermione gasped and quickly interrupted Dumbledore.

"Sir, what year is it?" Hermione asked.

"Why, 1978 my dear girl. Yo0u know, you still haven't told me......."

But Hermione wasn't listening. Her mind had gone into a mass confusion of whirling thoughts. _Time Sand. Hogwarts. 1978. __**The past. **_

Hermione's situation had finally sunk in. She was in the past, with no way to get home probably. But the worst thing was, there was no Ron or Harry.

The last thought seemed to stick. Then she realised something with a jolt.

1978. The Marauders seventh year. Lily Evans seventh year. Harry's _parents _seventh year. "No. Merlin, please no." Hermione wasn't aware that she had spoken out loud until Dumbledore asked her what was wrong.

Hermione debated within herself. She could tell her Headmaster everything, or lie to everyone and fell guilty and depressed for the rest of her time in the past, which could very well be forever. It was an easy winner.

She turned to Dumbledore and began to tell him everything. "My name is Hermione Granger and I just recently turned 17 years old...."

And so Hermione found herself telling everything to Dumbledore. For hours, she sat there, never stopping her story. Dumbledore didn't interrupt. He had a feeling that if he did, Miss. Granger wouldn't be able to continue her story.

".....and now I'm in the past with Harry's parents, Godfather, Remus who was practically Harry's uncle and the traitor, Pettigrew," Hermione spat the name out venomously.

"Well, I think the best thing to do, at this moment in time, is to find out if Mr. Pettigrew has turned Dark yet, and if not, try to keep him on the side of the Light. If he has turned Dark, you mus try to convince The Marauders and Miss. Evans that he is a spy," Dumbledore said.

"And, how do you suggest I do that sir?" Hermione questioned.

"Become their friend." was Dumbledores answer.

Reluctantly, Hermione agreed to Dumbledore's crazy plan.

"Good good. Now then, this is what we shall tell the staff...." And so the Headmaster went on, telling her what to tell people if the ask questions.

While Dumbledore ramble don, in the make of her mind, Hermione wondered how it was possible that nothing ever suprised the old wizard.

When Dumbledore had finished, Hermione ran through he had told her in her mind.

She was to keep her name, and tell everyone that she had never gone to school. She had been privately tutoured in her home. When she was at the right age, she had gone to the Ministry to do her O.W.L. exams, but had decided to come to school for her last year of magical training. Taking advantage of this opportunity, her parents were going to travel the world. She wouldn't be receiving any letters, because they didn't want to exhaust the family owl. Hermione would say that she didn't have any family apart from an aunt she didn't know who lived in America.

Pleased that she remembered everything, Hermione smiled at the Headmaster and asked to have a look at a supply list for this year, to make sure she had everything.

She had received the supply list and letter and so on in the future, but she wanted to see if there were any different books she needed. When Dumbledore conjured one for her, Hermione was pleased to see that she had everything on the list, though she was suprised at the DADA book. She had this book in her fourth year.

_I can't believe it! How many things have changed in the future? _Hermione silently asked.

Hermione informed Dumbledore that she had all the necessary things with her. It was then that Madam Pomfrey bustled in, demanding that Hermione needed her rest.

The Headmaster complied and left the Hospital Wing with one last glance at Hermione.

As Hermione lay down on the bed, she couldn't help but think, _Well this is going to be interesting, _before she drifted to sleep.

**A:N Hope you liked it! Review please and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. The Other New Girl

**A:N Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I only this morning got back from holidays. I've been to Spain, and you were lucky that I had this typed up ready, because I am absoultely shattered. **

**So here is Chapter Two of Blast In The Past. Hope you all like it. Can all the people who have put me on story alert, can you please review too? Even if it's just to say "update" or "good". Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Harry Potter is not mine, and will never will be. Oh the sorrow! *sobs crazily***

The Other New Girl.

A week passed in a blur. All Hermione did was sleep, eat and read. It seemed that time travel could do that to a girl. Hermione found it suprisingly similiar to having jet lag. Dumbledore had informed her that there was going to be _another_ transfer student, and she would be arriving 1 or 2 weeks before the start of term. Hermione was pleased that there was someone else who would be new here, though she did pity the girl.

Dumbledore had told Hermione that this girl was Sophie Roberts. Apparently, Sophie had gone to Beauxbatons, though she had been born and raised in England, somewhere near Cornwall from what Hermione had learned.

Hermione had decided that she would try to make friends with Sophie, because, even though the circumstances were different, Hermione knew what it was like to not be with your best friends.

So it was in that frame of mind that Hermione met Sophie Roberts.

When they first met, Hermione was not expecting it. She had just been released from the Hospital Wing, and was sitting by the tree that herself, Harry and Ron had occupied whenever they were outside. Hermione was staring out over the lake, her gaze sometimes driffting to Hagrid's hut. In her mind, she was seeing her younger self with her two companions racing down the lake, going to talk to Hagrid about the Philosopher's Stone.

To say she was suprised when she saw a girl she had never seen before walk right by Hagrid's hut and stare at Hermione was an understatement.

Hermione looked at the girl, who she assumed was Sophie, with curious eyes. Sophie was about 5ft 7" from what Hermione could guess. She had long, brown hair that was so dark it was almost black that hung in waves down to her mid-back. She had angular features, and was rather shapely. She was wearing a loose fitting T-Shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

Sophie smiled triumphantly and made her way over to Hermione. As she got closer, Hermione noticed that her eyes were a turquoise, and held a look that Hermione was certain were in her own. It was the look that someone had seen things beyond her age, and had suffered greatly.

Sighing, Hermione plastered a smile on her face, and rose from her spot on the soft grass. She stuck her hand out and said in what she hoped was a polite tone, "Hello. My name's Hermione Granger. You must be Sophie."

Sophie grinned and said in a cheerful voice, "That would be me. If you dont' mind me asking, but who _are _you?" she inquired.

Hermioned grinned too. Sophie reminded her alot of what she imagined a female Ron would be like. Well atleast with her personality. She seemed a generally happy person (apart from her haunted eyes) who was probabley rather blunt and straight to the point.

Holding out her hand, Hermione said in a casual voice, "My names Hermione Granger and I'm the other transfer student. Pleased to meet you."

Sophie took her offered hand and asked about the school, which sent Hermione into what Harry and Ron had so fondly called, The Lecture Mode.

Babbling on about the classes, what she had read in _Hogwarts: A History, _Hermione led Sophie around the school, all the while asking about her home life, favourites in random subjects such as sweets and so on. In return Sophie asked alot about Hermione, and they were quick to become friend.

It seemed like survival instinct. They were outsiders, Hermione was from a different time (which she, obviously, refrained from menchaning) and Sophie was from Beauxbatons, which was a different school.

With another person her age around, time passed quickly and soon, Hermione found herslef grabbing the portkey to Platform 9 3/4 with Sophie, mentally pepearing herself for meeting Harry's family and their friends.

**A:N I'm not really pleased with this chapter, but I seem to be suffering from writers block. Oh well. Can't have everything.**

**Review please and I'll love you all forever!!**


	4. AN

**Hey there, Blast In The Past fans. Just to let you know, Solas-Divided will be taking over this story. I hope you all enjoy their take on it. **

**Here is a link to Solas'**** profile: .net/u/2011515/Solas-Divided.**

**Enjoy the new version, and I hope you all read it as soon as it's posted!**


	5. ADOPTION!

**Hey there, Blast In The Past fans. Just to let you know, Solas-Divided will be taking over this story. I hope you all enjoy their take on it. **

**Here is a link to his profile: .net/u/2011515/Solas-Divided.**

**Enjoy the new version, and I hope you all read it as soon as it's posted!**


End file.
